


Honey, I'm Home

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He padded up the stairs quietly, pausing when he swore he heard breathing. He furrowed his eyebrows, heading to the bedroom, and opening the door. "Oh... oh wow,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this piece in one day, so bad quality is expected whoops

Castiel let out a long breath of air as he entered the house, closing the door softly behind him. He was home early, his boss had let him go after he had finished working on the papers that needed to be done by the next day. He threw off his coat, hanging it sloppily as he shed his suit jacket, draping it over his shoulder. Dean was no where in sight, so Castiel figured he was still at work and would be on his way home eventually. Cas didn't bother giving him a call, he was so damn tired he just wanted to get into his pajamas, and cuddle up on the couch with a warm blanket. 

He padded up the stairs quietly, pausing when he swore he heard breathing. He furrowed his eyebrows, heading to the bedroom, and opening the door. "Oh... oh wow," Castiel said quietly at the sight of Dean, naked and splayed out on their bed, hardened cock in his hand. Cas felt his body heat up at the sight. Of course, this wasn't the first time this had happened, they were married, they did live together, undoubtedly they had each walked in on each other in that state, though it was a rare event.

Dean heard the bedroom door creak open and looked over to find Cas standing stock still, eyes wide and cheeks pink. Dean jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of him, his hand slowing down as his other hand gripped the sheets tighter. "Cas, you fucking scared the shit out of me!" Dean hissed, avoiding eye contact with Cas. Dean had, of course, had intimate moments with Cas, they had had sex, they had blown each other, they had obviously seen each other's dicks, but there was something that always embarrassed Dean a little when Castiel found him like this. 

He threw his head back against the pillow, his dick still aching for relief. He was just approaching his climax when Cas had walked in and now he was just laying on the bed, cutting off his impending orgasm. "I was just about to come," Dean whined, shutting his eyes tight.

Castiel stood there, debating what his plan of action would now be. He could always straight up walk towards Dean and offer him a literal hand, or he could walk away, close the door, and pretend it never happened. But then an idea popped into his head, and a grin grew on his face. "Alright, well, sorry babe, I'll leave you to it," Castiel said cooly, attempting to hide his flusteredness as he turned towards the door.

"Cas, wait," Dean said urgently. Castiel smirked slightly before turning around, dropping the smirk and replacing it with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" Dean blushed, eyes wandering the floor.

"Do you... could you maybe, you know?" Dean asked hesitantly, nodding down towards his crotch. Castiel simply tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked innocently and at this point Dean caught on to the little game Cas was playing. 

"Could you help me with my little problem?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. Castiel had to hold back a laugh when he asked,

"What little problem?" Dean groaned in aggravation, knowing that this could go on for hours unless Dean flat out asked for what he wanted.

"For Christ's sake Cas, will you please just fuck me?!" he asked in an exasperated tone. Castiel grinned at Dean, throwing his coat aside.

"I'd be glad to," he responded, crawling on the bed next to Dean.

Castiel gave him a kiss, soft at first, but Dean thought, well fuck that, and pulled Cas forward so he was on top of Dean. Dean slipped his tongue past Castiel's lips, moaning at the physical contact, the growing heat of Castiel's body. He slipped his fingers carefully down to his shirt, undoing the buttons quickly before untucking it so Castiel could shrug out of it.

Castiel could feel Dean's erection against his own hardening cock so he pushed down, Dean's bare cock sliding against the fabric of Cas' slacks. "Pants," Dean mumbled into Castiel's mouth as their tongues worked frantically, lips wet as the kiss deepened.

Castiel took his hands from where they were curled around Dean's shoulders and moved them to his belt, fumbling with it until he took it off, working then with the button and zipper, Dean eagerly pushing down his pants and boxer as Castiel wiggled out of them and kicked them aside.

Finally it was all sweaty skin, friction of each other's bodies accompanying the moans that escaped their lips when their cocks rutted together, or their teeth bit down particularly hard on a lip or an ear, or somewhere along their jaw's or their necks. 

Castiel mouthed hotly at Dean's neck, under his jaw, bringing his lips up to meet Dean's once again, the kiss rough and nearly bruising as Castiel slid his hands upwards, taking them from Dean's sides, moving them so they were cupping Dean's face.

Dean debated pulling away, telling Cas to hurry the fuck up because he really needed his dick, but he didn't because it felt nice, it felt like a rush of adrenaline snaking through him when Castiel kissed him like this, when their mouths came together with a force fueled by desire as their tongues danced in the other's mouth. Dean let his hands wander to Castiel's sides, pulling him closer, as close as possible because he wanted to feel Cas just like this.

As Castiel's hands traveled slowly back down, his hips rocked forwards in a desperate attempt, a need for friction. He moaned into Dean's mouth, his hands hot against Dean's sides, finding their way to his chest, smoothing over all the skin they could find. Castiel finally pulled away, breathing harshly and looking into Dean's eyes that were simply sparkling with lust. "Cas," Dean said simply, and Castiel could just hear it in his voice, almost as though he could read his mind, and he rolled off of Dean, fumbling in the bedside table drawer.

Dean spread his legs eagerly, adjusting himself on the bed as Cas came back with lube and a condom, sitting on his heels between Dean's legs. Dean let out a sigh as one cold, slick finger slipped past his rim. Castiel scooched forwards, pressing kisses all over Dean, all over his chest, his stomach, his thighs. He finally smirked before taking Dean's nipple into his mouth. "Cas!" Dean yelped at the sudden sensation, his hand finding its way to the back of Castiel's head, gripping his hair. Castiel swirled his tongue, biting lightly then harshly, the shaky groans of Dean filling the bedroom. As he pulled away, flicking his tongue over it one last time, he slipped in a second finger before moving onto the other nipple.

Dean felt as if he were feeling a million different things as Castiel moved along his body, his agile fingers sliding in and out of him with ease. Dean really didn't know how he hadn't come by now with the way Cas looked, the way his eyes were wide and his pale skin had turned pink with the hotness that swirled inside of him, and his hair that was rumpled and messy. And then there was the way Castiel was there, just there, all skin and flesh and soft moans and muttered curses. But somehow he still hadn't come, and he was aching to. He didn't realize how badly he actually wanted to get fucked until Castiel had stepped into the room.

Cas had moved away from his nipples, instead he sucked a bruise right on Dean's sternum as he passed a third finger by Dean. Dean's hands were still entangled in Castiel's hair as Dean whimpered out, "Cas, need you, please." Castiel pulled his fingers out, kissing Dean once more before making quick work of the lube and condom. He hovered over Dean, looking him in the eye, giving him the, 'Are you ready?' look. In response Dean shoved his hips forward, Cas' cock slipping halfway in.

"Jesus Christ, Dean," Cas moaned as he slid in smoothly the rest of the way. Dean wiggled his hips around a little, his legs wrapped around Cas.

"Fuck me," Dean demanded in a tone of voice that encouraged Castiel's hips to fly forward, slamming into Dean and causing them both to gasp. Castiel continued, his fingers digging into Dean as his hips thrust forward, hard and steady.

Both their bodies were filled full with arousal as their hips met the other's and sloppy kisses were laid across their bodies. Castiel angled his thrusts just the right way so Dean was crying out in ecstasy with every pass he made. "Cas, don't stop, fuck, right there!" he moaned into Castiel's shoulder, biting down to muffle more cries that would likely be heard within a half a mile radius.

"Dean, you don't know how fucking good you feel," Castiel breathed out against his ear and another moan from Dean reverberated through his skin.

Dean could feel his dick rubbing against Cas' stomach with every pass of his hips and the friction drove him insane. Cas was hitting his prostate, gripping him tight, placing kisses and bites all along Dean's skin, and Dean wasn't quite sure which one of those things would tip him over the edge. Until Cas angled one of his thrusts in some particularly magnificent way, Dean was gone. "Cas, Cas, I'm-" he began before he came between them, biting hard into Cas' shoulder, muffling a scream. 

Castiel felt the bite, the moaning scream that was surely Cas' name and his head was dropping into the crook of Dean's neck as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm. "Cas," Dean panted. "Cas come, come for me," he muttered against Castiel's skin. Cas let out a long groan, a couple of thrusts bringing him to his climax, his grip on Dean tightening as he rode through it.

The air was still thick, the echo of moans and sweaty bodies laying itself down like a blanket. Castiel managed to not collapse on top of Dean as he pulled out, flopping down beside him and throwing the condom away. The two lay there for a moment, heavy breathing slowing as their heart beats returned to normal. Dean huffed a breath of laughter. "You need to get home early more often."

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, it isn't one of my better works, just a short little ficlet, but all the same I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
